Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Staff
It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to run this wiki. We are lucky to have the best staff team a wiki could ask for to run our wikia. With the admins making sure every page is in tip-top shape and chat moderators making sure all of our wonderful members are getting along, there is always something new. Here you can get to know who is in charge and a bit about them. Administrators Zem2point0 Zem2point0 (previously ZEM) is one of the oldest active members of TTTE Wikia. Although he did not create the wiki, he changed a spam filled website into a recognised database on all things Sodor. He is known as our fearless leader, and has been with the wiki as we expand. He is currently working on bringing TTTE Wikia into the social networking age through Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube. Thomasfan Thomasfan is another "old timer" (if you say 4 years is old). He is definitely a valuable asset to the wiki. He goes through all the edits once a day and makes sure they are in perfect shape. Because of Thomasfan, we don't have to worry about spam building up as he will make sure vandalism or spam is gone within a day. He is also willing to lend a helping hand when needed, especially to our new users. He also tries to keep the Wikia up to date with the latest features available to us and has written the better part of our current rules (with help and approval from the other admins of course). While he doesn't come onto the chat box as often as he'd like, he's always up for a good discussion - especially in the subjects of religion and politics. SteamTeam SteamTeam is one of the most important users here when it comes to content. People always say "A picture is worth 1000 words". Here at TTTE wiki we take that to heart. SteamTeam has taken the time to upload hundreds of high quality screenshots from TTTE episodes and specials. Without SteamTeam's dedication and hard work, the wiki would be a dull website with nothing to look at. Oliverandtoad13 Better known as Richie, Oliverandtoad13 is one of the senior members of the wiki. Even after 2 years, you can still find him updating information, uploading high-quality screenshots, or simply enjoying a discussion in our chatbox. He is our resident expert on British steam, and is the user we turn to if we need a lecture on steam railways. He was promoted to the position of admin in January 2013. Richie is also renowned for his love of his home country, England, sharing his love for indie-pop music and comedy shows to anyone who will listen, and is famed for his non-existant temper fuse. Recently Richie has been able to conduct numerous interviews with key people in the production of TTTE, such as Rupert Degas, Keith Wickham, and Ben Small. SkarloeyRailway When SkarloeyRailway first joined the Wiki over two years ago, he found he had much to learn and was even banned for a week for spamming! ("I didn’t know the Smudger rumors were lies!" he swears.) Now he is an active and helpful contributor to the Wiki. He is a great guy to have a chat with, so if you catch him on the chat, say hello! Known as SkarloeyRailway01 on YouTube, SkarloeyRailway is the creator of the famous Wooden Railway Series which is currently in its fourth season. He has made a wide variety of remakes from the Railway Series and TV Series alike. So check them out! Toby7 Toby7, who also goes by Toby or Sean, was only a member of the wiki for 7 months before being promoted to Chat Mod. He could often make 100 edits a day (much to the nuisance of Thomasfan) but they were all in good intentions. Toby7 can be found closely monitoring the chat, keeping all of the users in line. He often takes the duty of welcoming new users, and making sure they know the rules inside and out. In 2013 he was promoted to the position of admin, which he is very proud of. Toby is also our resident Plastic Paddy. Even though he is a 5th generation Irish-American, he probably listens to more Irish music than any other 1st generation! Chatbox Moderators Jamesis5 James is a key member of the team when it comes to spam prevention. Since the chatbox was introduced in Summer 2011, it has attracted many "spammers" who wish to disrupt the chat for whichever reasons. Fortunately, James has been able to handle the spam on the chat with great integrity. James has been able to hunt down duplicate accounts to find who is trying to get around there ban. One of the more political members of the wiki, James always stirs up active discussions in the chat box. It is also good to know he is extremely proud of his Scottish heritage. You certainly don't wan't to find that out the hard way! As of August 2012, James has taken leave from the Wikia for an unknown period of time. Lbbrian Well known for his early Trainz videos and Wooden Railway series on YouTube, Lbbrian (also known as Matt) is one of the chat mods here on the wiki. He joined the chat back in the Summer of 2011 and was active on the chat ever since. As the months went by, he eventually became a chat mod. Matt makes sure that there are no spammers or trouble makers on the chat whenever he is on. He's friendly with most users known well to him in the TTTE community. Matt is also known to have a massive collection of merchandise from both the US and UK. Matt is proud to be a staff member of the TTTE Wikia and a member of the TTTE community as a whole. CalleyFan The wiki's boldest Chuggington fan, CalleyFan keeps in contact with and sends video reviews to the Chuggington producers and production team, who usually (if not always) respond. Though a lover of Chuggington, Calley is also a massive fan of Thomas and Friends, with over 300 wooden trains collected over an 11 year period. He is an extremely active member of the chatbox too, making sure all is in check. Outside of the internet and Thomas/Chuggington, CalleyFan has multiple projects in the works, such as an animated series due to be released on iTunes. He has also released an eBook on the Amazon Kindle platform. The Vicarstown Sentinel A recent member of the team, The Vicarstown Sentinel (usually goes by Jim; previously "SodorProductions") has a long history in the TTTE internet community. Although he only recently became chat mod, he has been a member longer than any of the others! A knowledgeable, and undoubtedly friendly user, Jim is also quite the colorful character. In his spare time, he does research on railway operations as well as the real engines present in the Railway Series and TV series in an attempt to fix the retconned timeline and give characters a more historically accurate background. His works aren’t perfect, but he does try and keep as much historical accuracy in them, with a few creative liberties here and there. However, it wasn't his writing that got him the promotion. He is able to keep a mature conversation going with anyone without ruining the laid-back atmosphere of the chatbox that we are so proud of! He takes his job as chat moderator very seriously and will stand for no nonsense; he, like the rest of the staff, wants this wiki to remain peaceful and spam free to preserve its credibility as a source of information on all things Thomas. Terence2 The newest chatmod, Terence2 (or Adam) originally joined Wikia as TerenceTractor702, but Facebook to Wikia connection issues caused him to change his account name. He is often declared "The Funniest Person on Chat" which he takes pride in. He is friends with anyone who doesn't misbehave and is happy to be a part of the TTTE Wikia family. When not on Wikia, he can be found in the Front Ensemble in his School's Marching Band. Rollbacks/VIPs Adthinsp Not a lot is know about Adthinsp other than he was the first admin and founder of the site. His last known visit was in April 2007. Goldenbear Of our oldest admins, Goldenbear was the most active. Despite the spam, he went through the Wikia page by page and made the site worth fighting for. Without his brave efforts, the Wikia would be little more than a haven for spammers and other ne'er-do-wells bent on causing mischief. It is on his original rule system that our current rules are based. Unfortunately, due to computer problems, Goldenbear took month long leaves from the site and this is where the spam crept in. Without a leader to organize and control things, the Wikia soon fell into chaos. But it wasn't that way for long. It was during one of these free-for-all periods that ZEM requested adminship. Then we had two semi-active admins and the site really took off from there! It is due to these same computer problems that Goldenbear has not been active for some time. Victory93 Originally going by the username "Vitas", Victory93 is also an admin on the TUGS Wikia. He asked ZEM for admin rights at the time when ZEM was requesting bureaucratic rights so as to make Thomasfan an admin. Unfortunately, he is no longer active on this wiki. NOM NOM is ZEM's brother. By Thomasfan's request, he was made an admin. He is a big fan of pigeons and raises them as pets. He is no longer active.